


Boredom

by TheAnimeSlut



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cell's POV, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of reincarnation, Overstimulation, Passing out from too many orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeSlut/pseuds/TheAnimeSlut
Summary: Cell is resurrected by Frieza after he saves the omniverse in the Tournament of Power, as he wants the Frieza force to be more formidable than ever. But he also resurrects his father- King Cold. This is much to Cell's dismay, as Cold pestered him the entire time he was in Hell. Why? Because he acknowledged his perfection, and asked for his love.At first, Cell hated this. He rejected Cold, time after time, not wanting this attention, as he did not feel the same way. He was disgusted by it. However, as time goes on, he gets very bored in the Frieza force, finding nothing to do. But Cold makes him an offer one day... and Cell finds himself actually taking him up on it, due to curiosity, and boredom.Much to Cell's shock... he found himself actually enjoying it, eventually...(Takes place in Cell's point of view).
Relationships: Cell/King Cold
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people ^.^ Back with some long, detailed smut. It has been fun writing my other fic, but I was in a mood recently, so I wrote this. And it is a pairing you don't really see at all. But I read one fic between them, and I have seen some art too, and I'm all for rare pairings. I live for the ships not many people ship at all. When I read that one fic of them together, I instantly liked it. Not an OTP. No, that's still Cell x Janemba, which is a massive obsessive issue I have XD But I was inspired by what I have seen, and done one myself now too. King Cold is also painfully underrated and needs more love cos DAMN, he's quite the daddy :P Anyway, I doubt many will care for it or read it, but it's here regardless. If only one person likes it, then I am happy.

  
I sighed, heavily. What the fuck was I even doing? Why am I here? 

Oh yeah, that's right. _Boredom_. Pure boredom, and curiosity. And so that bastard Frieza's father, will just stop _pestering_ me. 

It had been months now since I was revived. Frieza coming back to life after apparently saving the omniverse in some 'tournament of power'. 

But the Frieza Force was failing, so he decided to revive a couple of people. His dad being one of them, and the other, _surprisingly_ , was none other than yours truly.

Me and Frieza weren't _friends_ in Hell, per say. But we were somewhat acquaintances and, I proved to him that I could be valuable. That's why he brought me back, I guess. I was useful, and strong enough to be a part of his little... _gang_. 

If it meant being alive, and hopefully getting my own back on that little _brat_ Gohan one day... I'll play along. 

And everything was going... _decently_ , so far. There was just... one... _small_ problem. 

Frieza's father... King Cold. 

Oh, how do I even say this? Ever since we met in Hell... he's been on my tail. Pestering me. Bugging me. Not leaving me alone. 

Why? Oh, you'll get a kick out of this one. 

He was... _attracted_ to me. I mean sure, who wouldn't be? I am perfection, after all... 

Yet he kept yammering on and on, not giving up on having my hand. He'd lost his wife a long time ago, see. And she was not in hell because, shockingly... she wasn't all that evil. 

But the King had been lonely ever since. And well... here's another kicker. I have Frieza's cells, and Cold's. But Frieza is, obviously, the child of Cold and his wife. So... I technically have her DNA too. 

And according to Cold... I _remind him_ of her. Even have some facial similarities to her! Therefore, me reminding him of his wife... he never fucking let it go. 

And he's been on my ass, ever since I died. 

Of course, I did not accept his offers of love and affection. Just... _ew_. I was not designed for such things. I kept declining him, over and over. I am just glad he never forced it on me. For that, I am grateful. 

However, ever since being revived, I have been more bored than ever. Happy I'm alive- of course I am. Those years I spent in Hell were utter torture. 

It was a place filled with nothing but pain and misery. Things I should like- but Hell showed me they were things that one cannot ever fathom in their darkest nightmares. 

But at least... there were things to do. Being in the Frieza Force all I get to do is occasionally blow up a planet or two...

Good, yes. But I did not get to mock as many people. Fuck with them like toys. Everyone around me now are just _boring_. Doing this for so long graded on me. 

I am one of the strongest and most unrivalled people around. And it actually got... _dull_. 

So, I was willing to do anything to keep myself entertained. And that, unfortunately for me, made it so that I was so bored... I _actually_ took King Cold up on one of his offers. 

I mean, what was I thinking?! I felt _so_ stupid! He had offered something to me, that... was something I would _never_ usually accept. But I just thought, 'why not?'. Thought to myself 'fuck it!'. And now... I was beginning to regret it. 

The offer? Haha, well... _well_. The purple bastard seemed to notice how fucking irate I was getting. 

And to quote him, as he came up to me... 

"Cell. I can see that you have nothing to do, and are bored out of your mind... Come to my room tonight. I can... entertain you...". 

I, of course replied at first, "Fuck off! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested?!". 

And he then said, "Cell... we are alive now. And you know how I am a King? I can make you one too. You can be even _more_ powerful than ever. Respected and _feared_ across the known universe..."

I only tutted, rolling my eyes, speaking sarcastically, " _Tempting_ ". 

He then said to me, "My love... please. Give me just _one_ chance. You won't regret it. Let me love you. Show you what it's like to be... _adored_. Worshipped, if you will...". 

I replied, "You're asking me to get in bed with you... aren't you?". 

Cold sighed, and said, "Yes... I have done all I can to woo you. Take you out for dinner. Buy you presents. Treat you like a God. Nothing is working. But... I think _this_ will". 

I laughed, telling him, "If those things didn't work, why would _that_? To have sex with _you_? That is the _last_ thing on my mind. How fucking degrading...". 

He knew what the issue was, and assured me, "I will not hurt your pride, Cell. I will not degrade you in any way. Like I said, I will worship you. I will make you feel amazing. I will make you feel sensations on another level. I can promise you that...". 

I sneered at him, snapping, "Just doing it _at all_ will hurt my pride! I do not crave to be worshipped. I do not care for _pleasure_! Just leave me alone!". 

He kept pushing however, telling me, "But no one else actually believes you when you say you're perfect. I do... I always have. I will make you feel like true perfection. Just give me a chance...". 

He knew acknowledging my perfection pushed my buttons. He was right. No one else thought I was perfect besides myself and he. No one in my life saw me as the perfect being I was. 

But Cold was the first person to do so. 

It in a way... did make me feel good. But I wouldn't fuck him because of it! 

"Get lost!", I had told him, and he did stop... before saying one last thing that stuck in my mind. 

"Okay, I shall. However, for once... will you please think on it? If you do change your mind... you know where my chambers are. I am free from 8 onwards... And... my love... I can promise you that I will show you how perfect I think you are, if you come...", he said to me, before kissing me on the cheek. 

When he did that, I usually decked him in the face. But with all his talk about me being perfect... I softened. I was put in an... _okay_ mood, so I did not hit him this time. 

And after he left, I forgot about it. He'd tried it on so many times. Why would this time be any different? 

Yet, as I laid in bed that night... it was then when I realised how much my life as one of Frieza's lackies _sucked_.

King Cold was offering me a bit of fun. Maybe... if I took his offer... he'd leave me alone? I shook it off a few times, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. 

I looked at my clock. It was 5 to 8. I had 5 minutes to decide. And that is when I looked up at the ceiling, realising... I had _nothing_ better to do. 

And hey... it could be alright. Never knock it until you try it, right? And if I didn't like it, he'd at last leave me alone. He'd leave me alone whatever happened. It was a win-win. 

So, I huffed, and made my way there... 

And... that is how I ended up here. Now blushing with shame. Knowing what I was letting myself in for, and getting cold feet. 

I was on his bed... facing the wall. The bed was massive by the way. King sized was an understatement. Soft and silky sheets, all the works. 

But I was facing forwards, sat up on my knees, in the middle... as he came behind me. 

You should have seen his face when I turned up. Shock, mostly. Pure amazement. Heh, it was amusing. 

But he did not get on with things right away. He had been a gentleman, getting me tea and some food first, massaging my muscles to help me relax. 

I know now, where I get my manners from... 

But things came a head soon enough. He'd ordered me in this position, and like a _fool_ , I obeyed. 

I was feeling so... _vulnerable_. Not sure if I liked it. I'd always felt so powerful and dominant all my life and afterlife. Now... that was about to change. 

"Cell, my dear... you have _no idea_ how happy it makes me that you had a change of heart. I promise you... you won't regret it. I am going to make you feel _incredible_. I will give you everything you deserve. Such a beautiful, _perfect_ creature, deserves to be given all the love in the known universe...", he purred deeply into my ear. 

His breath was hot, and his voice was filled with desire. Urgh... I just wanted this to all be over with. Yet his emphasis in his voice when he said 'perfect', caused my body to act strange. 

I... actually _shuddered_. 

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen since my wife... Cell... oh my... I cannot wait. But I swear I shall be gentle. Such a gorgeous being such as yourself needs to be handled with care. I promise you... you'll never feel better again, than tonight...". 

He was very keen on sweet talking, it seemed. I did not say anything in response. I was too embarrassed. He was promising me all these things, but... I didn't believe him. I knew I wouldn't like this. 

I'd tell him, and bolt it, the first chance I got. But right now, I'd play along. Indulge him slightly. 

"Are you ready to feel true ecstasy?", he asked me. 

I shrugged, and replied, "I guess...". 

He just hummed in approval, placing his hands on my hips. He then leaned down, (he had to, he was a few feet taller than me), and kissed up my jawline. 

He kissed my cheek, and then tilted my head to the side, so our eyes met. He looked at me with, what I can only describe, as desire, as he then closed the gap and placed his lips on my own. 

It wasn't the most unpleasant of feelings. It was gentle, and his lips were soft. So... I just let him. No idea why but... I closed my eyes along with his own and... just kissed back the best I could, since I'd never done it before. 

But he soon opened his mouth wider, kissing me deeper, and I did not protest. The warm, wet feeling, was actually rather pleasant. 

Hmmm... so I apparently liked kissing. No big deal. It wasn't _amazing_. 

But... Cold soon pulled me backwards onto his chest, holding me tight. He then began to kiss me with more force, opening and closing his mouth, sucking on my lips. 

He was now rubbing my sides, and my chest... and I could feel my face flushing. The warmth around me became oddly intense. He felt at my legs, and my jaw, as well as my crown. The noises of our kissing echoed around the room. 

I began to feel strange. My body was warming up immensely. His touches were causing tingles to go through me. I made, accidentally and unconsciously, a small humming noise into his mouth, that I had no control over... it just _somehow_ slipped out. 

Apparently Cold took this as a good sign, and kissed me even harder. Snogging me frantically, as he felt at my wings now, and the stinger on my back. I shuddered once more, as that was, embarrassingly, a very sensitive area... 

What he was doing to me, was beginning to make me feel weak. My legs were trembling, and my wings were vibrating. I was so confused... I didn't know what to think. 

It felt weird, but at the same time... rather _nice_. I hated to admit it, but that was the truth. Especially when he slipped his tongue into my mouth. 

For some reason, that was a very pleasant taste. I couldn't help it, but I just began to swirl my tongue with his own. My body was doing things on its own accord, without me even thinking. 

I lightly hummed again, and sighed, feeling my cheeks burn like fire. Cold was now feeling at the sensitive flesh that connected my armour together. The sections at my hips, and legs. 

I flinched slightly at that, as no one had ever touched me in such delicate and vulnerable places. 

I had yet to decide, whether all of this felt good or not. I was conflicted, but I continued to kiss the King, like my life depended on it... 

But he soon broke it, a small string of saliva connecting our lips for just a second. I took a sigh, and I did not know if it was in relief, or disappointment. 

I suspected Cold to make some kind of comment, like he always did, to embarrass me further. But he did not, and to my surprise, nuzzled my neck lovingly. 

He then began to kiss it, pressing down on my skin. The tingles returned, and shot down my spine. I had to bite my lip as to not make any more strange noises. I closed my eyes, and leaned my head to the side, as if on instinct, so he could get better access. 

Why was I doing this?! Kissing him back, letting him get at my neck easier... Had he put something in my drink?! This was all so fucking crazy! 

His kisses were so soft... but he soon began to suck on my skin. Licking at it, and nibbling, making me tremble more. My body reacted more positively than I ever expected. I could feel my heart (yes, I actually have one), pounding hard in my chest. 

Cold found a very particular sensitive spot on my neck soon. When he got it, I tensed up and mumbled slightly. It caused my whole body to shudder, and a pleasant feeling rushed down my chest, to my stomach... and... to my crotch. 

My eyes shot open at the realisation. That actually felt... _good_. No doubt about it. And Cold knew... I could feel him smirking against me, knowing he'd found a sweet spot. 

And he assaulted it, _maliciously_. Licking it hard and tenderly. Sucking and creating a purple mark, like he was branding me as his. 

I hated such implications... I felt _humiliated_. But the more he gave attention to that spot, the more tingles shot through me. My crotch seemed to ache now. I was beginning to pant, furrowing my eyebrow ridges. 

This felt... _nice_. Physically anyway. My mind was screaming how I should hate it, and how he was degrading me. That the perfect being should _not_ allow himself to be subjected to such things. 

But for some _fucking_ reason... I did not listen to my mind. The feelings and sensations were starting to cloud it. Especially when Cold began to slide his hand down my chest, and down my stomach... 

I gasped, as he rubbed my crotch plating. 

This was a new sensation entirely. He rubbed it hard for a moment, as if testing something out. I had to bite my lip, as a throbbing feeling pulsed as he did so. But after that, he only delicately traced the casing... as if teasing me. 

"So... what do you think so far...?", he at last opened his mouth, and spoke. 

Yet I was so ashamed I could not answer back. I knew that my voice would tremble and give it all away, and I did not want to give him the satisfaction. So I just shrugged instead. 

"Really...? You don't know? Are you... _sure_?", he asked in a smug tone. 

He then went back to licking at the sweet spot on my neck, while rubbing my groin. All the while, his very large and long tail snaked around my stringer, and rubbed it. 

With all this attention together, I had to bite my lip to stop... _some_ kind of noise coming out of my mouth. I had no idea what it was, but my chest seemed to ache. My throat hurt, and I wanted to cry out. 

But I knew what those noises implied... I wasn't stupid. I would not embarrass myself and let myself be heard. 

But the strain on my face was all too obvious. King saw such, and chuckled, knowing that this whole thing, actually felt good to me.

"Cell, my love. You shouldn't torture yourself like this. Just... give in. You'll feel all the better for it, I promise". 

Again, with his stupid promises of pleasure. No, I wouldn't give in so easily. I wanted him to think I didn't like this. I just wanted to leave. It was _humiliating_. 

But my body cried out for more. It did not want me to leave. My body and my mind were battling hard. Me being me, I tried my best to listen to my head.

Cold was making me weak- I wouldn't allow myself to be put in such a state. I had no idea why I was letting him do this. I had no idea why I had come to him, and took him up on his offer. I was stupid! This was so fucking degrading! 

But yet... these feelings... they were making me melt. I'd never felt such pleasant sensations. It was like all my life I had been tense and rigid. But this was some kind of relief I'd always needed, and never knew I did. 

This kind of attention was something I seemed to crave, but it never occurred to me. Should I stay, or should I go? 

"Just let it out, my love. Show me your beauty. I know you want it. You won't be conflicted for long...". 

I knew what he meant. He wanted me to slide back my plating. No chance... not without a fight. 

I tried my best to tense up as much as I could and block out these feelings. But no matter how hard I tried, Cold's assaults on my body got through. My crotch was throbbing dramatically... 

I was... actually _aroused_! I couldn't believe this was happening. I looked down at myself with shock, feeling my cock inside the plating trying to get free. I was _turned on_! How could this be happening to me?! 

I growled angrily at myself... this wasn't supposed to happen! 

"You seem frustrated, Cell... Let me ease you... please...", Cold spoke hotly in my ear, tickling it, and sending more chills down my body. 

I... couldn't take it any longer. It was actually painful to keep my member inside its casing. I wanted this... for _some_ reason. My body was crying out... telling me to let him. 

Why do I want this...? I didn't understand! I was planning on shrugging it off and leaving so this bastard would leave me alone! But... this felt _way_ better than I expected. I did not know how intense these feelings were going to be. 

I felt trapped... and my body was giving in. No... no... I had to stop... I had to get out! Yet... my body didn't listen to me at all. 

I let my crotch plating slide away... and my member slipped out for all to see.

"Oh, _my_...! You are _impressive_!", Cold gasped. 

Such praise made me hiss, biting my lip hard. I turned away, embarrassed beyond belief. I held my hands up to my face in shame... I had no idea why I allowed myself to do this... 

"Oh Cell, my darling... do not hide away. You're so _beautiful_. I do not want you to suffer by denying yourself this. The more you struggle and do not allow your body what it wants, the more painful the confliction will be. If you just let your doubt fade away, it will feel so much better", Cold tried to persuade me. 

He got a hold of my hands and pulled them away from my face. He kissed them both, before kissing up my neck and to my jaw again. I looked down at myself, and was in total shock. 

My cock was rock hard... I'd never seen it like that in my life. It was throbbing and standing up, almost _proudly_. It was lightly naturally lubricated, and the tip was swollen to hell. 

"It's so big... mmm... it's _perfect_...", Cold purred, and at his words, my cock twitched and I gasped, jolting in his grasp. 

He went in to kiss me again... very hard and passionately. He was not touching my dick yet... and I think he was doing it on purpose. It being so exposed, he wanted me to become desperate. 

I did enjoy kissing him. The second time around felt even better than before, now I was aroused. I murmured slightly into his mouth, as it turned me on further. 

How hot, and sweet, and smooth his lips were. How delicious his tongue felt on mine. The wetness, and the softness of the inside of his mouth. It was making me shudder more, my body flushing with twice as much heat. 

His tail was now snaking around my body, feeling at every sensitive area it could reach. My cock was throbbing, like it was calling out for attention. I seemed to lose all control of what I was doing- my movements and noises. 

I actually went to get a hold of the back of Cold's head to kiss him harder, and I made an actual _moan_. 

After hearing such, he pulled away, and I whined, now _certain_ I was disappointed by the lack of contact. 

"You cannot tell me you do not want it after making a noise like _that_ ", he teased. 

I blushed hard, but did not get to speak. The way his tail moved around my body made me squirm. It felt _so_ good. 

And I had to admit... I wanted his tail to go _lower_. My mind was still telling me no... but it was all becoming mush, as I began to groan softly...

"So, my love... want me to... go lower...?", he asked me, his hand now once again snaking downwards. 

His movements caused my breathing pattern to speed up. The lower down he went, the faster my panting pace became. My hips jolted forwards, seemingly on their own, begging for it. 

I would never lower myself so low as to beg. As to tell him that yes, I did want him to go lower. I did not answer him, looking away and huffing. 

My words, nor my face said to go lower... but my body did. I was thrashing about and backing myself up against him. I guess I didn't need to tell him, as Cold only chuckled. 

"So be it...", he hummed in my ear, and at last, grabbed my cock hard in his powerful hand. 

I instantly let out a loud gasp, as my eyes shot open in shock. I had _never_ , felt anything like this... 

And it all got way too much when Cold did not take much of a pause at all. He began to stroke me immediately, and my breath was caught in my throat. 

What... in the universe... was this _sensation_? It was different to all the others. The others being nice. Rather good. Decent. Somewhat pleasant. 

But... _this_? It was a sweet sensation I couldn't even possibly describe if I tried, pulsing with each stroke of Cold's hand...

My lips trembled, and the purple hue on my cheeks expanded. I threw my head back and groaned. I scrunched my eyes shut and bit my lip so hard it bled. Trying to keep myself quiet the best I could. 

This feeling... it was so foreign. But so _good_. So new. Yet so fucking _good_. The way he stroked me... from the very bottom all the way to the tip, in hard but slow motions... made body tremble more than ever. 

Cold's tail now slithered down and wrapped around my leg. My head on his shoulder, his free hand around my waist. I had no idea where to put my hands... but they found whatever they wanted, as they also had a mind of their own. 

One found his arm that was around my waist... and the other... over his neck. I began to breathe at a hard, and rapid pace, as he sped up. 

"So... how does that feel, my love?", he dared to ask me. 

I just made a soft moan, and did not tell him out of pride. But he knew. Damnit, did he know. 

He licked up my neck again, and I gasped, my hips bucking up into his hand. Slick, wet noises echoed throughout the room. It was _so_ embarrassing... and so lewd... 

This feeling was just... _incredible_. It was _amazing_! All I felt, was pure, sweet, _pleasure_. 

Wait, why was I thinking these things? My thought process was all positivity. Why the fuck was I enjoying this?! I shouldn't be! I should never have come to his room! What was I thinking?! 

But... oh my _God_. The feeling creeping up my cock was _delicious_. I couldn't help but begin to move my hips up to meet his movements. And when he circled his thumb around my tip... 

" _Nrgh_!". 

I couldn't help but cry out in bliss... 

"Mmm... I see that is a weak spot...", Cold purred, and continued that motion, rubbing against the head of my cock hard, and in a very skilled way. 

I was trying my _darndest_ to not make noise. Sealing my lips shut as hard as I could. But instead, whimpers came out. The pleasure in my tip was screaming, and I wanted to. It was sensitive on another level, and I was whining and mewling, to my dismay. 

"Note to self... that's your favourite place to be touched. Well... on your dick, at least", Cold chuckled, and went back to stroking the whole length.

The fact my tip had been assaulted, had made my whole cock super sensitive. So when he continued stroking me, it felt _twice_ as good as before. My breathing was now, incredibly laboured...

I had never felt so humiliated. Who did he think he was, messing with me like this?! Did he know who I was?! I was no _toy._ I am the perfect being, and no one could take that away from me... 

"S-Stop it!", I couldn't take it any longer, and had to get him to stop making me feel like this. 

"Stop, my love? Why?", he asked. 

"This is... _humiliating_! I-I don't want to go on!". 

"Don't lie to yourself, Cell... you should see your face right now. It's twisted with bliss. I know you want it. I shall convince you of such. If I thought you didn't like it, I'd never force it on you. I would never go so low as to rape you, dear", Cold tried to assure me, but I wasn't having it. 

"I don't like it, like you think! I-I hate it, and I w-want you to let me g-go!", I yelled, but my own voice and tone, as due to how shaky it was, betrayed me. 

"Is that so...?", he asked me genuinely, but yet did not stop... only gripped me hard and started stroking my member faster. 

I gasped again, my body reacting before I even knew it, giving me away, as my hips bucked even more furiously. 

"You don't like it? Hate it? Sorry... but those are not the impressions you're giving me...", Cold purred, embarrassing me further. 

"B-Bastard!", I spat. 

He kissed me again to silence me, and to be extra sneaky, his tail tip found the entrance of my stinger. 

Since becoming perfect, I had no need to absorb anything anymore. It was there purely for me to absorb people just to get rid of them, or produce my clones. 

But it seemed Cold found another use for it... as when his tail slipped inside me, it felt undeniably pleasurable. I had no idea that it could give me this feeling... 

But it added to the amazing feelings he was giving me. When he broke the kiss, I couldn't speak any more. All my whit and snark vanished, and I couldn't even bite my lip any more. 

I let out a humiliating moan as his tail slipped in, rubbing at the sensitive flesh inside, while his thumb started to circle at my tip again. 

"Am I really a bastard...? Am I really giving you such pain, my love...?", he asked me, knowing I had no comeback. 

He was assaulting my areas so much. With such skill. He had so much talent is this area. It was obvious he'd had centuries of experience. With women, men, and others, alike. 

It was annoying I was just the latest in a long line of people who had been at his mercy... 

Wait... why was I annoyed? It wasn't because I was just another toy. It was... _jealously_?!

What the _fuck_?! I shouldn't give a damn about any of that! Why would I even be _slightly_ bothered?! 

But somehow... I was _envious_. But... of what, exactly...? I had no idea... until I subconsciously spoke of my fears. 

"W-Were you... l-loyal to your wife...?", I asked him. 

"Hmmm... A strange question to ask while this is going on...". 

"J-Just answer me, you bastard!". 

He hummed, and stroked my cock lightly. Almost in a more, tender, reassuring way. He was calm now, and his cocky attitude was nowhere to be found. 

"I was indeed, very loyal. I loved her... more than anything, until my sons were born. But I only ever had eyes for her when we were together. I might have had many lovers before I met her, but they were not as serious. But when I married her... she was all I cared about... We were together for 100 years...", he told me. 

Hearing that... I felt so much more reassured. I could tell he wasn't lying either. I was a great, living lie-detector. He was being completely honest, and it soothed me. 

I showed him my approval by rubbing his neck muscles, sighing with bliss and circling my hips into his soft, beautiful touch. 

"Why did you want to know...?", he asked. 

But I mumbled, turning my head away, refusing to answer, due to embarrassment. 

"Oh... I think I know... I guess that's one of your issues. You seem more relaxed now. I assure you Cell... I will be forever faithful to you...", he licked my ear, and went back to stroking my cock harder, and faster than before. 

"N-Nrrggghhh! A-Ah...", I breathed out, my vision starting to become blurry. 

I had no idea why the idea of him being faithful helped... but it did. I no longer felt like some sort of fuck toy. He was interested in me, in a way more than that. He wanted to stay with me. And for some reason, it made me happy... so the pleasure skyrocketed at the same time. 

I was throbbing, and pulsing. He was moving his tail inside my stringer in circular, corkscrew motions, ebbing gasps and groans out of me. He was feeling at the flesh on my midsection, and kissing tenderly at my neck all the while. 

The pleasure was so intense now, and I found it very difficult to silence myself. I still had my doubts... this still damaged my pride... but my mind was starting to become clouded by lust. 

My goodness... I was enjoying this. I wanted it. I was beyond shocked. 

I was starting to love how skilled he was. The pleasure was coursing through me, and I couldn't hide how much I was enjoying it. I could feel his eyes bearing into me, staring at my twisted facial expressions, filled with ecstasy. 

It wasn't long before I felt some kind of strange pressure in my stomach. The heat in my abdomen became very intense. There was some kind of tight knot... the pleasure starting to build with every second that passed, and my breathing sped up and began to become erratic. 

My cock was pulsing and twitching, and growing in size slightly. I had no idea what was happening... but Cold seemed to know right away. 

"My... you're close, aren't you?", he hummed, amused. 

"W-What do you... m-mean?". 

"Ah yes, you've never had an orgasm before, have you? Hmhm, you sure are a sweet, pure little thing...", Cold laughed, and I gasped. 

Oh... so _that's_ what it was. I was close to finishing. 

My god... did I want to allow him to do that to me? I was conflicted. This pressure was so delicious and addictive. I wanted it to snap. My hips were thrusting up into his movements so much, my moaning getting louder and sharper. It was amazing... but if I didn't stop now, there was no going back. 

I may have wanted to leave before. But I feel now, that I had changed my mind. I had been enjoying myself so much more than I expected. Like I said... I shouldn't knock it until I try it. So... maybe I should try an orgasm out?

I could hardly hold it in anyway. I was huffing, backing up against Cold, holding onto his neck for dear life. He was still drilling my stinger with his tail like crazy, sending shockwaves through my being. I could hardly hold on. I couldn't take it. 

I was starting to tremble and shudder, letting out high pitched gasps, harsh breaths and deep moans, while he grabbed my cock and pumped it with serious force and pace, and I couldn't hold it back. 

The pressure, became higher, and higher... until it snapped. 

It at last burst. And my head threw itself back as my mouth gaped, eyes sealed shut, my purple blush becoming amethyst, my hips snapping upwards in one swift motion. 

I felt like I was levitating, as the most intense, hot, pulse of _blissful_ pleasure, shot out of my body, and I yelled out for dear life... 

" _N-Nrrgghhh- a-ahhhhhh_!". 

It felt like time stopped. My head was fuzzy and there was a ringing in my ears. It was like fireworks, and a hot, thick liquid trickled down his hand and, on my cock, and down my thighs...

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was white. The pleasure was so intense, I could hardly breathe. It took a while for me to stop making noise. 

But eventually, the king let me go, slid his tail out of my stinger, and I came down from what felt like a high, and I fell forwards, flat onto his bed. I was panting like crazy, catching my breath. 

"Well, well... you cannot deny that you enjoyed that. My hand is soaked!", Cold laughed, and all I felt was embarrassment... 

But in my head, I did not deny it at all. That was absolutely _amazing_. I had never felt such a sensation. It had been an explosion of pure energy, that felt so much sweeter than when I absorbed the androids. 

But yet, although I was exhausted, my body was telling me 'more'. 

"My love... I think we can move onto the next stage. Am I allowed? Do you want... more, maybe?". 

Just the sheer mention of more of this amazing pleasure had me sparking back to life. My body jolted, like it was a second personality urging me on. 

I wanted to run and get away due to my pride. I did not want to be defiled and ruined... but yet the other side of me was begging for it. So, I foolishly, groaned and nodded at his request. 

He chuckled, and pulled my hips forward. I knew what was coming next... I wasn't stupid. 

I couldn't believe I was allowing it. I was such an idiot. I was at his mercy. He was going to make a mockery out of me. He was going to dominate and destroy me... I just knew it. 

It was confirmed, when he started to rub at my back casing. I had a long black casing that went from the front to the back, but I could open it up separately, as it held two different parts of me. 

He was now at the back section... wanting to get to my more... private parts, that I was unsure I was comfortable with him seeing or touching. 

"You know... _this_ will feel better than what I just did to you...", he purred. 

What?! Impossible! He must be bluffing. What I just experienced was pure heaven. It couldn't feel any better! Surely, just the same, at most? 

What was so special about... being taken up the ass?! 

Urgh, I just didn't get it. But I allowed it anyway. I slid back the casing from the back. I pushed my face into the covers, unbelievably ashamed. 

And told him, "Just get it over with...". 

"This is not a quick process, Cell. You are a virgin... I have to take it slow, and you have to relax... or I could seriously hurt you". 

Relax, huh? Kind of hard to do right now, considering the circumstances. I was tenser than ever before. But I knew I had to try, because he was right. This would hurt like a bitch if I didn't. 

I just hummed with agreement, hiding my face best I could, as he hauled my hips into the air, and spread my legs. 

"You look _lovely_ like this...", he purred, and I hissed with annoyance. 

"Sorry... I can't help but compliment you. You really are beautiful...", he told me, and my heart jumped. 

Damn him. He knew compliments like that got to me. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I was so angry... 

But I was stopped immediately in my train of thought, when I heard him lick his fingers... and begin to rub at my entrance. 

I gasped, my eyes shooting open with shock. A very new kind of feeling came over me. It was a pulse of electricity, and my legs felt weak already. He was rubbing at it tenderly, and my gasps became whimpers. 

I sounded so fucking _pathetic_! I was disgusted with myself. But it was a new pleasure. More odd, foreign... but amazingly intense. It felt even more weird when he slipped a finger into me, and I squeaked with surprise. 

"Relax, Cell... you're unbelievably tense...". 

"T-Trying...", I stuttered. 

However, he helped me. He kissed at my lower back while doing so, and his tail snaked around my cock. He pumped it, bringing it back to life, and it eased the discomfort. 

I sighed, the pleasure returning, and my whole body lost itself in the sensations, allowing Cold to slip his finger inside my further, and soon adding a second. 

I gasped, the feeling so weird, but not totally unpleasant. He began to slide his fingers in and out of me, delicately, occasionally circling them, to stretch me out. 

It didn't hurt as yet... I was tough. I didn't break so easily. But it did feel very strange, and I was mumbling with pleasure and confusion. 

"That's it... breathe, my love. You're doing well...", Cold kept praising me, and sweet talking me to help me relax more, for reassurance. 

I actually appreciated it. This was one of the oddest things I'd ever done, and I was so conflicted and unsure. It was actually nice to hear him show such kindness, in such a hard experience. 

But I was very relaxed, the pleasure from his tail on my cock soothing me, and making my body shake softly, lust taking a hold again. I began to moan, and buck my hips, gripping the sheets, my wings softly vibrating. 

It was when he added a third finger, that my attention spiked. It felt good, and painful at the same time. I groaned, biting at the sheets, yet I bucked into him more, asking for him to give me further attention. 

And, well... he sure did. 

He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his mouth and tongue, and such a sensation drove me crazy. More of that sweet electricity shot through me, and I was shivering, moaning uncontrollably. 

It was so hot, and soft. The wet noises that echoed through the room, and his breath and skill with how he was doing it, made me cry out in delight more than ever. 

Pleasure was now building at a rapid pace in my cock, entrance and stomach. My heart was pounding furiously in my chest. 

"Nrgh... ahhh... haahh, a-ah... mmph...", I whimpered, my face flushed, breath heavy. 

But he stopped a moment later, and I whined with disappointment at the lack of contact. Especially when he pulled his tail off my dick as well, and I groaned, annoyed. 

"Sorry to stop, but I think you're ready to be... stretched a little more", he told me, and I began to feel slightly nervous. 

And I knew what he meant when I felt his tail tip, now at my entrance instead...

"Hm... hold on a second", he had a second thought, and went to get something. 

I huffed, impatient. Wow... I actually was liking all of this, and wanted to do it. Not to get it over and done with. But because I wanted more as soon as possible. Oh, how the mighty did fall... 

But he soon came back with a bottle of liquid. Ah. Okay. I knew right away what that was. I appreciated it. It would help much. 

He lathered the lube on his tail, and without much more warning, snaked it inside me by its first few inches, and I made a humiliating noise akin to a mouse's squeak.

"Shit!", I swore, as it was blissful, burning, and painful at the same time. 

"Are you okay, my love?", he asked, pushing it in further, stretching me. 

"I-It hurts...!". 

"I know. It will for a moment. Relax as much as you can. It won't be painful for long, I assure you", he told me, kissing down my back while rubbing my hips. 

He was right. He started to slowly pull his tail in and out, getting me used to it. Going in slightly deeper with each thrust, and my body started to become accustom to it. 

I felt so full. My breath was so rapid, it was hard to get it out at times. There was a massive lump in my throat as he penetrated me deep, and passionately, the wet sounds making me shudder. 

But soon, my whole entrance started to suck him in more. For some reason, it wanted Cold to go deeper into me. And it soon registered why. 

This was starting to feel so good. It felt better the deeper he went. And I knew that there was... a certain spot he would soon reach, that would be a game changer. 

I couldn't believe I had just realised it. The information only just coming to my mind. I had no idea before why this could feel better than what he'd done prior. 

But now... I knew. And I was _excited_. My body and mind were actually, genuinely _excited_ for it... and I began to moan and mewl, backing myself up into his tail more, begging for him to go deeper, without actually damaging my pride and voicing such. 

"Oh, I see... I think I know what you want, my love. Hm, I said I'd make you feel amazing tonight... and so I shall", Cold purred, and wasted no more time. 

He pushed his tail in _deep_ , to where it got really thick, and found, that one, very special spot inside of me... 

" _AAHHH_!", I practically screamed, as he hit my prostate, the pleasure basically tripling, and it was now very hard to keep my position. 

I was shaking like a leaf, and drooling. I was such a shameful sight right now... but I was beginning to lose the capacity to care. 

Cold knew what he had hit. He chuckled, proud of himself, and began to pump his tail inside of me. 

My mind became mush instantly. I was gasping, and moaning non-stop, the pleasure spiking in my body, making me numb. The pain had pretty much all faded away, and all I felt now was bliss. 

This was, like he had promised, a better pleasure than before. I could not help but reach behind myself to stroke my cock at the same time, wanting nothing more than the sweet release I had before. 

Cold was pulling his tail in and out at a hard, fast pace. The slick, slapping sounds invading my ears, and the gentle hum Cold made in approval, had my head spinning. 

I was in heaven. From Hell I had returned, and now I was in paradise. 

Why... just _why_ did I not take him up on this offer before? My pride was beginning to slip. I couldn't care less anymore about anything. This was true bliss. 

It was like an addictive drug. My prostate was being pounded, and each time it sends a throbbing pleasure through me, and I moaned, whimpered and sobbed with each jolt. My nails raked at the sheets and my eyes were watering from the intensity. 

Cold chuckled, obviously loving all my reactions. 

"You look so beautiful when you're lost in pleasure... I feel so honoured to be making you feel like this... Mmm, you're so hot, you know... It's taking a lot of effort to keep my composure...", he hummed, and I dared the smallest glace behind me. 

It was true. While he was fucking me with his tail, he was rubbing at my hip armour and legs, his face also flushed now. He looked _very_ turned on by such a display, and his eyes were screaming with desire. He was panting slightly, and I could see a very obvious, _massive_ bulge in his underpants... 

I gulped, as it looked so much bigger than my own. I hoped it would fit okay. But the idea of it being difficult... of him ripping me in half... it once again, to my disbelief, _excited_ me. 

I moaned at the sight of his very aroused face, thrusting my hips back and forth into his tail, wanting _more_. In whatever way... just _more_. And he got the hint, to my amazement. 

Circling his tail inside of me pulling it all the way out and the back in, roughly. Going as deep as possible, and my eyes began to roll into the back of my head. 

"A-Aahhhh! Fuck!", I yelled, his attack on my prostate becoming even more brutal, as I felt the knot in my stomach return...

Yes... oh goodness, _yes_! I did not voice it, but I was so happy and overjoyed I was going to cum again. I let him know by moaning in a high-pitched way, looking over at him and telling him with the gleam in my eyes. 

My body shaking, and pulsing, and the sensation of me tightening on his tail, let him know for sure, and he chuckled. 

He went at me harder, and I grabbed my cock with force, feeling it throb. Anticipation coursed through me, my body trembling like an earthquake and my stomach tensing. I whined, moaned and panted, unable to wait or hold it off. 

With just a few more wild trusts I came again, shouting to the heavens, spilling into my hand and the bedsheets below. My ass clenched on his tail, and this orgasm was even stronger than the last. 

The pleasure was a total explosion, the fireworks returning, as I nearly ripped the sheets it was that powerful. 

"Ooooohhhh, _FUCK_!", I shouted as the last spasm of electricity bolted through me, and I started to come down, absolutely astonished at what I'd just felt. 

It seemed that Cold kept his promises. That he was very good at keeping his word. A trustworthy man. Huh... I liked that. 

After I had finished, panting like crazy, I heard the slipping of fabric. I knew what was going on right away- Cold had took off the rest of his clothing, and wanted to finally get down to business. 

"You should shuffle up to the pillows and bedframe. You might want something to hold onto for this...", he advised me. 

I did as he asked, and crawled up to the top of the bed, and held myself up on my hands and knees at first, as he joined me. 

"I am sorry, my dear. But I... I just can't take it anymore. You are _so_ beautiful, and _so_ arousing. It took all my control not to just plough into you from the beginning. You... have aroused me more than I have ever been, in _so_ many years. I cannot wait any more, and I think you are ready...", he said to me, kissing along my spine and stroking my wings. 

"My darling Cell... you are a marvel. The most beautiful thing I have laid my eyes on for what seems like forever. I can't resist you, and must make you mine. Do you... wish for me to continue?", he asked, and I was happy he was at least making sure he had my consent. 

I was shocked, when I actually nodded. I was amazed with myself. I never would have thought I'd accept or want this. 

Earlier, all I wanted to do was get away. And now... I was actually giving myself to him. Allowing him to take my innocence... 

Before I had hated him. Hated the unwanted attention. Never given it back. Thinking it was all below me. I was the perfect being, and I had no need for such droll, trivial things. It was all too degrading, and I was not built for such. 

But _wow_... was I wrong. Wow, did I never know how that wasn't the case at all. This was one of the best experiences... in all my life, and afterlife! I had no idea if my pride would allow me to admit it to him... but I admitted it to myself. 

I wanted this. I was shocked I did. But I no longer wanted to run, or get out of there. I wanted him... I wanted Cold to take me. He had my consent... and I was shocked beyond belief. 

This was it. No going back. 

When I nodded to him, he sighed with relief and happiness, grabbing a hold of my hips and positioning the tip at my entrance. I trembled with nervousness yet anticipation. Fright, yet impatience. I couldn't believe this was happening, and that I was allowing it.

But... every tiny ounce of doubt, faded away... when he began to slowly, and very carefully, push his way inside me...

The most intense, hot, burning, swelling sensation entered me. I felt like I was being ripped in two, but yet the pleasure was instant. His tip entered with ease, but the rest of him not so much. 

Cold was _enormous_. He was probably as long and as thick as my forearm, if not more. Oh God, definitely more. It took my breath away, and I was gasping and wheezing at its size, my eyes bulging like dinner plates. 

My jaw dropped, hands clutching the duvet beneath me for dear life. He went in more, and more. Inch, by inch. It was like he didn't end. And when his massive, swollen cock pushed past my prostate, that's when I couldn't hold it. 

My breath broke and I moaned unbelievably loud, shuddering at how amazing and painful it was at the same time. But I knew I'd adjust. It was easy before; it would be easy again. 

But he just kept pushing in, and at last soon he was at the hilt, fully inside. 

Crap, he must be around a foot and a half long! I'm big, but that was off the scale! 

I gasped, loving the feeling of being filled up. I was being split completely down the middle, but it was bliss. I hissed, and licked my lips, becoming accustomed to his size with total ease, just like I knew I would. I heard a shaky breath behind me, and a soft groan. 

" _Wow_... You feel incredible, Cell...", Cold praised me. 

I jolted at his words, and he grunted at feeling my insides twitch. 

"Hope I'm not hurting you too much...", he said, but I shook my head, as even if there was pain, I didn't care- the pleasure overweighed it. 

"Good. Are you happy for me to move?", he asked. 

I didn't hesitate, making a 'mhm' noise and nodding my head frantically, unable to take the tension any more. 

"Okay... just tell me if you want me to stop...", he told me, and began to very slowly, and gently, pull out of me- only half of his length however, and, pushed back in softly. 

A few thrusts and he already had me gasping. He was so much thicker than his tail. I could feel every vein, every bump, every time it pulsed and throbbed. The skin was so soft, yet the flesh was so hard. The tip was especially amazing.

It made my vision blur when it rubbed my sweet spot. Every detail of him had me swooning, and his soft mumbles and sighs as he moved in me only added to my growing lust. I enjoyed pleasuring him, just as much as I enjoyed my own pleasure. 

"Is that good, my love...?", he asked me. 

But I was in a little world of my own. I couldn't reply. I was too busy focusing on every small feature of his massive member, tenderly rubbing my walls. 

But Cold knew. I didn't have to answer him. He could tell from my moans, and the way I was tensing. I did think it was good. No, I thought it was _great._

So, he held my hips in place, tightly, and began to go a tiny bit harder, pressing into me deeply when he was inside me fully. 

His hips snapped against mine, making a small slapping noise that wasn't too loud, but the way he was moving caused me to go insane. It was so intense. I was shuddering. My wings were vibrating and buzzing. It was such utter ecstasy. 

"Ah... ha... mm... nrgh... ahhh... nrgnn... urhh... f-fuck...", I panted, with each soft thrust, clinging to the sheets below me, my arms trembling, close to giving way. 

Cold was sighing blissfully, and he went a bit harder, making the bed rock slightly. He groaned, and I cried out, wanting more. 

He was being very gentle with me. Loving, and tender. I appreciated it, but I thought we had established together that I could take more of a beating than this. 

I did not want to beg... that was still below me. But I wanted him to go a little bit more forceful. So I pushed back into him, whimpering, so he got the hint. But yet he did not. I was getting irate...

There was no way I was going to ask him though. I was never going to beg him. So I just endured the torturous pace, moaning and groaning with each thrust, waiting for him to ask me if I wanted more. 

But I could tell he was trying to savour this. He was enjoying every second, wanting it to last. He had wanted me for a while... so I guess I understood. 

But it was infuriating. He told me he'd give me what I wanted and make me feel amazing. I was getting pissed off he wasn't ploughing me, like we _both_ wanted. 

So, I mewled with desperation, bucking my hips up into his movements more, and he soon understood. 

"Ahhh... do you wish for more, Cell...?", he asked, and I nodded, whimpering. 

"Your wish is my command", he voiced, and at last, began to go at it slightly harder. 

" _Ahh_!", I cried, loving how he was pounding me now, but yet it was still not enough. 

I was hungry for more. Absolutely famished. My rational and restraint was starting to slip away into nothing. My pride, my desire to run, my hesitation, was fading. 

It was just lust driving me now. Total arousal and sick, shameful, primal desires. Something I never thought I'd ever lower myself to...

But it was too much. It was clouding my entire mind now. Every bit of me that didn't want this before, was gone. Now I wanted it... No... I _needed_ it. 

I cried out in bliss, adoring these feelings. It was such a wonderful feeling to become perfect, but this was new and just as good. 

"C-Cold...", I couldn't help but whimper, and he groaned deeply. 

"Oh... the way you say my name... Call it again!", he cried, and thrust into me deeper and harder. 

Ha... he played into my hands. He gave me what I wanted, as I gave him what he wanted. I gasped, and smiled, biting my lip as he ploughed me, but still, for me... it just _wasn't_ _enough._

He was still being too soft for me, and that fucked me off! I was _Cell_! I was a powerful being, unrivalled in strength and ability! I would not be treated like a weak, little flower! 

"Fuck! Ahhh! Cold!", I called out again, and his composure was starting to slip, like I wanted him to. 

He was grunting softly, his hands on my backside shaking, telling me he was trying his best to keep himself calm. But his thrusts were now more paced. He was pulling out further and driving in, the slapping of skin noisier now, and I was in a world of euphoria. 

" _Urgh_ , Cell...", he spoke my name in a blissful breath, and it had me gasping, loving my name on his tongue in such a way. 

It was such a boost to my ego. I thought something like this would be degrading. But actually, he did as he said he always would. He was worshipping me, and my confidence couldn't be higher. 

"Ahhhh! C-C-Cold! I... ahhh! Mmm... n-nrgghhh... fuck! AH!", I shouted, and he began to slip more. 

He was slamming me harder, and faster. Every pump that hit my sweet spot caused me to see stars. And it all got too much when his tail snaked around my cock. It pumped me with pace and determination, while he pulled out almost fully, and slammed back in. 

" _YES_!", I called out accidentally, voicing how much I wanted it... and it drove Cold out of his perfect composure. 

" _Nrghh_!", he grunted, and pulled all the way out this time, besides the tip, and ploughed back in, and I screamed. 

The bed was rocking and squeaking now, and my hips were shaking. My arms couldn't hold me up any more. They gave in, and my top section fell to the bed. 

My face buried into the pillows as I clung to the bed barriers tightly. Cold still holding my hips up as I arched myself to try and stay up. 

Luckily Cold had a good grip. No matter how much my legs trembled, he had a hold of me. And it was just as well, considering I'd be pelted forward if not. 

His thrusts were now intense, hard, and passionate. His cock was sliding in and out of me so beautifully, the noises even louder now, my eyes rolling into the back of my head once more. 

My face was burning, and I was salivating on the pillows. I hoped Cold would be okay with all the accidental mess I was making... 

I could tell he was still holding back though. He was still pounding me so hard that the bed barriers were bashing against the wall, but he was a very strong being such as myself. So I knew he wasn't going even half the capacity he had in him. 

But the idea was exciting to me. I didn't care if I broke. I could regenerate easy enough. I didn't want him holding back. I wanted him to give me all he had. Because I loved this... so much. 

I was moaning non-stop, my endorphins were crying out in amazement, my wings buzzing like I was calling out for more attention. This lust made me drunk, the chemicals in my brain were drowning out any shits I gave what so ever. 

I swallowed more of my pride, and yelled, " _Harder_!". 

Cold didn't have to question me, and I didn't have to ask twice. He happily complied, slamming into me with amazing power, and I was gasping with each blissful movement. 

And it wasn't long... before I was close again. The assault on the inside of me, and on my cock was too much. I could also feel him swelling inside of me, his veins pulsing. His head was growing, and his breathing was laboured. 

He might be close to release too. If not, I was going to make him. I started to purposely tighten my walls by tensing, and crying out louder and louder, calling his name. 

"Ahh! Ahh! Cold, yes! _Yes_! D-Don't stop, don't _sttoooppp_! I-I'm nearly there! _Ahhh_!", I cried, and that riled him up. 

"C-Cell! Oh, my! I-ah! Nrgh... Gods... Y-Yes... I-I am... close to my limit too... h-hold on, a-a bit longer... _haaahhh_...", he moaned now, unable to keep any of his noises to himself. 

It was such music to my ears. Knowing I had made him loose his cool. Well, well, seemed I was good at this whole sex thing. I was making someone so very experienced lose it. And this was my first time. 

I expected Cold to last longer. Oh well. As long as he had more than one round in him, I would be happy...

Maybe it was because I was so... _hot_ , as why he was so close already. Ha! Yeah, that's probably why! I was too handsome! Yes, how amazing! Of course I was! So handsome I had the King of all people swooning. What a boost to my confidence... 

"Cold! More! Harder! I-I can take it! I-I swear!", I cried, but still did not beg. 

No, the last word I'd ever use tonight, or ever, was 'please'. That was a word forbidden in my vocabulary. Yet I did not need to use it... 

"Are you sure, my love? I-I don't want to... h-hurt you!". 

"I'm sure! I'm sure! I'm going to... c-cum! I-I want you to... g-give me all you've got!", I yelled, and he didn't ask again. 

He obliged... pulling his cock out, and really _slamming_ me. Rutting against me so very powerfully, and fast. 

_"Yeeeessss! YES! Cold, my Gods, I'm going to... aaah, aahhhh, ahhhh-_!", I couldn't hold it back, and let it go. 

Once again, a mind-blowing orgasm erupting, blowing out of proportion. My face buried deep into the pillows as I screamed, the bed barrier slamming against the wall with amazing force. 

My cum drenching Cold's tail, and my ass soaking him with its excrement. I was yelling to the otherworld, and Cold couldn't take it. 

I felt his member pulse and throb within me. His breathing and panting reached a height, and he stilled himself, burying himself in me deeply, as he let out a staggered cry. 

He came inside of me, pooling his hot, thick seed within my walls, and the soothing heat it came with made me sigh with satisfaction. 

His moans were loud and deep, as he gritted his teeth and snarled with one last pulse. He came so much it was trickling out of me. So much for me just making the mess. 

It was such a happy moment to know I'd done this to him. I was very pleased with myself. But I wanted more already. It seemed I really could take quite the beating, and my stamina had not failed me. 

But Cold pulled out of me, and collapsed on the bed to the left of me, panting up a storm. I looked over to him, to see his face glowing. He was sweating, and seemed spent. I looked down, and his member was slightly deflating. 

NO! I would _not_ have this! He was supposed to be strong. Have a lot of energy. He must be able to go again! He told me he'd give me the best night of my life. 

So I would not idly lie by while I remain unsatisfied. I was determined to get more, so I acted straight away. 

I had no idea what compelled me. But I became an animal. I was still horny as fuck, and wanted ploughing until I couldn't move. So, I launched myself at Cold, my mouth diving onto his cock, to his amazement. 

He gasped with shock, not expecting it at all. His eyes bulged as I began to suck on his massive head with all I had. I stroked up the base tenderly, earning soft grunts and moans from him. 

"C-Cell?! What are you-?! Nrghh!", he tried to ask me why I was doing this, but I only replied with a moan. 

I sucked him into my mouth deeper, licking up all the fluids from our love making. All the juices from inside me, and his jizz. It was such a bitter, salty but sweet taste at the same time, and I practically guzzled it down. 

I licked the head and stroked him, using a small amount of ki energy to perk him up, and give him more pleasure. 

" _Oooh, Cell_... Fuck, w-wow... o-okay... I-I see that you... w-want more... Mmm!", he moaned, holding my head down and pushing his hips up, and I could feel him getting harder again. 

Yet my instincts kicked in, and I had an interesting gut feeling of how to get him harder. How to turn him on more, and drive him crazy...

I, for some reason, decided to lap my tongue hard against a certain area on Cold's cock. The section connecting his tip to his shaft. The place at the back that had a small section of skin that linked them together. 

I went to lick at that, putting down pressure... and it turned out, my instincts were correct. Cold let out an almighty moan, tossing his head back and gasping, thrusting his hips up. 

" _OH FUCK_! Yes, _right there_! How did you know that was-?! _Aahh_!". 

I smiled. I had no idea how I knew. I just had a good feeling about it. And I had the perfect instincts. Of course I knew his weak spot. 

"O-Only... one other person... k-knows... t-that's my... m-most sensitive... s-section! Ahhhh! How did you know?!", he gasped. 

I just shrugged. Only one other person, huh? I am going to take a guess, and say that would be his wife... 

I did not have to assault that part of him for long. Long licks, kisses and sucks on it drove him crazy. He was trembling like mad and moaning loudly, his breathing laboured. 

He was leaking pre a lot while I did it, and I could feel the vein pulsing on my tongue. I actually rather liked sucking him off... I liked the affect I had on him. It was starting to dawn on me how much I loved all of what was happening...

He was soon rock solid. At least I knew which place to go to get him hard quickly. And I, again, let my arousal take over all my rational thoughts, as I climbed on top of him, straddling his hips... and sank myself down onto him, sighing contently with bliss. 

" _Oh Cell_! Oh, my _goodness_! N-Nrgh...", Cold moaned, in shock at my sudden behaviour. 

I was shocked with it too. I was acting a bit like a whore, and it was strange. But I lost all control. I held my hands on the bed barrier above his head, and began to lift myself up, and sink down again, over and over. 

"Cell... My, what's gotten into you...?", Cold slightly chuckled, but at the same time he was so turned on by my display, that I could see his face struggle to keep a composed expression. 

"I... don't... know-!", I moaned, breathlessly, pulling myself up and down his enormous member, gasping and looking deep into his beautiful red eyes. 

Beautiful... huh? Was I really starting to think such? Maybe so. Would I really be doing any of this, if I wasn't attracted to him? 

It suddenly dawned on me, that, yes... I was. 

He grabbed my ass for support, thrusting his hips up to meet my movements, and staring back at me with lust. 

His face said it all right now. The dusty red on his cheeks. His glossy eyes. The way he'd occasionally gently bite his lip. It was actually a really sexy display of emotions.

I loved the way he was looking at me. Cold was... actually really handsome. And I was annoyed at myself for not realising it sooner. 

I couldn't help but smile at him as I picked up my pace, bouncing on him, causing both of us to cry out. I arched my hips slightly so he hit my sweet spot better, and I threw my head back with a shout of pleasure. 

"Y-You look... s-so beautiful... like t-this...!", Cold moaned, his cocky, cool temperament slipping, his grip on my ass tightening. 

"And... so... are... y-you!", I breathed out, and at the comment, his cock swelled inside me, pulsing at such a compliment. 

"Oh Cell... urgh, oh my love... f-fuck... I am happy... y-you are coming around to this... nrgnn...". 

I only panted and moaned in response, slamming my hips down onto him, the bed creaking noisily. The sounds of our lovemaking were heaven. 

They were the hottest, most lewd sounds, and I for some reason became addicted to them. They turned me on more. So, I kept speeding up, loving the slapping of flesh and the slickness of our juices meshed together. 

And of course, Cold's moans, were the thing I loved the most. I did all in my power to have him yelling the room down. I was clenching my insides and looking at him with the best sex face I could give him. 

And it seemed to be working. He took a hold of my backside and took charge, thrusting up into me fully. I no longer had to move, as he pulled his cock all out, just leaving the tip in, and thrusting all the way back in, over and over. 

" _Ahhhhh! Cold!_ ", I cried, my jaw open wide, as saliva trickled out of the side from such a harsh, amazing action. 

"That's it, Cell... say my name... S-Say it!", he moaned, and I could see his demeanour falling apart at the seams. 

"Cold! Oh, my King!", I shouted, _knowing_ that would have him coming undone. 

" _Haaaahhh_! Yes! Fuck! Cell, Cell!", he began to call my name in toe, our noises in sync, calling out each other's names over and over, driving each other insane with arousal. 

"You like this... d-don't you...? C-Come on... admit it... T-Tell your King, and do n-not lie-!". 

"Yes, yes! I-I do!", I shouted, finally admitting it to him, not holding back any of my feelings anymore, as my pride had been swallowed and disintegrated. 

" _Urgh_... good... Fuck, you're _incredible_!". 

The praise was starting to make me lose it. He began to fuck me very hard and fast, rubbing against my prostate in the most delicious way. The force of his trusts was making me see stars again. 

It was when his tail found my cock once more that I was feeling close. His grunting, and the pleasure stitched across his face as he ploughed me was too much. The speed, and heat, and praise, made the room close in around me. 

" _Oooohhh... oohhh fuck_! Cold, I'm gonna... I'm gonna-!", I called, and I couldn't get it out quick enough. 

His trusts became even more brutal when I spoke of my oncoming orgasm, and it sent me over the edge, screaming for all to hear. 

I was sure that if anyone walked by the door, even with how thick the walls were, they would hear me screaming in bliss, and calling out his name, so shamelessly. 

My cum shot everywhere, and it was a massive load now, due to my realisation of my attraction towards Cold, and the fact I was now giving into my desires. 

It splattered all over my stomach, onto his and his chest, and a small dot landed on his face next to his mouth. And _that_ , was enough to send _him_ over the edge, with a blissful cry. 

He snarled, grabbing me with force, pushing up into me as deep as he could, and spilled himself. 

I gasped, and revelled in his deep, throaty groans, and the way I could feel him pulse and throb as he came, the heat making me hazy, but wow... it was so satisfying to hear him moan and shout my name. 

He came down from his orgasm, and looked at me, with love, lust, and happiness. He then licked his cheek, where my cum had landed, and that seemed to snap something primal within him. 

I was still hard, and I noticed that he was not softening inside me either. No, he was still erect, and ready for another go. 

I beamed at this, and squeaked with surprise as he took control once more, flipping us over, as I landed on my back on the bed. 

I looked up at him with awe, my legs around his waist. He wasted no time in ploughing into me. 

His face buried into the side of my neck, or bodies pressed together in a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders, his own hands around my arched back, and finding my stinger to stroke lightly. His tail, around my waist, keeping me down, as he rolled his hips into me at a beautiful, delicious pace. 

This was different to the two times before. It went from sex... to fucking... and now... this was more like lovemaking. 

He was moaning passionately in my ear. He was touching and feeling my body all the while. His movements were so tender and loving. It was overwhelming. 

He really was worshipping me. Worshipping my body, and design. Showing me how he felt about me, and I was overjoyed. I loved being treated like this. 

I was moaning like crazy at the feelings and emotions. I felt at his back and horns, the pounding I was taking was so hard but at the same time it was so sweet. I was whimpering and mewling, my eyes watering up. 

"Ahhh... haahh... ahh, aahh, ahhh! C-Cold! Ahhhh!". 

He grunted and licked my ear shell, breathing hotly, and I could feel his smirk next to me. 

"Cell... mmm... fuck... you're so... _perfect_...", he hotly whispered, and I gasped, arching my back and shuddering at the word. 

"The perfect being... the perfect body... the perfect face, and voice... Everything about you... so, _so_ perfect...". 

" _Nrrrghhhhh_!", I cried, raking my nails in his back, which caused him to snarl and thrust into me deeper and harder.

He ploughed me like that for a short while, earning blissful moans from me, loving how our bodies joined together. 

But he soon sat up... and got a hold of my legs. He opened them wide, and pushed them up... and above my head, and I squeaked with shock and embarrassment. 

He held me by my ankles, my knees close to my face. I had very long legs, and I was happy I was so flexible. 

But like this, he could look down, and watch himself enter me. And in this position, he could go _deep._.. and hit my prostate tenderly, and passionately, with _every_ thrust. 

He buried himself in me with one, slow push, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. My head snapped back and I sobbed with pleasure, tears falling down my face at such intensity. I could feel _everything_. 

However... when he began to move... he moved _agonizingly_ slow. _Painfully_ slow, and it drove me _insane_. He was looking down at me and smirking, evilly. He was torturing me on purpose. 

This, would not do. I wasn't happy. 

I growled at him, and angrily asked, "Cold! G-Go faster already!". 

"No... I think I will enjoy this for a bit...", he teased, and didn't even thrust into me hard. 

He was slow, and gentle, but deep, and it was making me go crazy. 

This was such a humiliating position too. I felt so exposed. Vulnerable, and helpless. He was stringing me up like a rag doll. I felt like a woman as well, and that had me blushing like mad. 

But he did not answer my demands. He went slow and softly, annoying and vexing me. It was on purpose, and I knew it. 

Because with every thrust, pleasure shuddered though me. But it was painful and not enough. It was hardly satisfying... it just made me want more. I wanted more powerful, swift pulses. 

But I got the opposite. I was sobbing and whimpering, thrashing my head from side to side, unable to control myself. 

"Cold! G-Go faster! H-Harder!", I cried, on the verge of begging... but that wasn't something I was ever going to do. 

However... it turned out, that's what he _wanted_. Cold wanted the last inch of my pride to fade. 

He smirked, and asked me, "What's the magic word...?". 

I gasped. I knew immediately what he wanted. He wanted me to say the one word, I promised myself I'd _never_ say to him. 

I shook my head, horrifically embarrassed. 

He only chuckled once, and said, "If you don't say it, you won't get what you want...". 

I moaned with annoyance, as he continued the same pace, having a lot more patience than me, obviously. 

His composure slipped once, but he'd regained it. And that enraged me. I hissed, irate, wanting to do something to let him lose control again. 

But I had no control at all. He was in control. No matter how much I moaned, bucked my hips up, called his name, or looked at him with desperation and desire, he did not budge. 

I was gripping the bed bannister tightly- so much the tendons in my wrists felt like they were going to burst. 

Cold kept this up for a while, making my walls very sensitive. I knew that when he at last ploughed me, I would finish fast. 

And that's all I wanted right now. I wanted release. I wanted to cum, _so badly_. I was gritting my teeth and sobbing, as my body was screaming for it. 

Every time I went to try and stroke my cock at the same time, he slapped my hand away! This was total, utter _torture_! 

And he was revelling in it. He was snickering all the time, huffing as he took in the sensation of my sensitive insides. 

My eyes were flickering and my whole body had never been tenser. I couldn't take this much longer. 

It was agonizing. It hurt. It felt so good, but so bad. My mind was so dizzy. My vision was blurred. The tension was too much. I couldn't hold on...

My head was going completely blank from this horrendous teasing. I was panting so hard, my heart thumping and crying out for more. 

I had to say it. I had to say _that word_. This was just... too much! 

I was shuddering, the sensitivity was just so harsh. I was clawing the sheets, grabbing the bed posts, and trying to reach out to Cold to hold him... but I couldn't. Nothing I was doing was helping, or releasing any of the tension that was boiling inside of me. 

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I could not stand by any longer and wait. I _needed_ my climax... 

"Cold! I-ahhhh! Fuck, I-I _need_ this! I've had it with t-the torture! N-No more! I'm begging you, _no more_!". 

"Mmmph... if you want it to stop, my love... you know what to say...", he panted, thumbs rubbing at my ankles softly, licking his lips, his eyes begging me to say it, _needing_ me to say it. 

"P... P... Pl-", I went to say, but my pride still made it hard, as it stung for it to leave my lips.

" _Say it_...", Cold growled, pushing deep into me, to the hilt, and stayed there, still... 

That. _That_ is when I could not take it _anymore_... 

" _PLEAAASSEEEE_!". 

Cold laughed. He smiled, very satisfied. He growled with happiness. I'd never seen him so pleased...

But _at last_ , he granted my wish. Still in the same position however, but I couldn't care less anymore. It may have stung, and hurt quite bad to beg like that, but the rewards were worth it.

He had been holding back most of his energy and power. And now... held _nothing_ back. 

He rammed into me... with _all_ of his strength, and speed. The force, felt like I was going to explode. The bed, I thought, was going to break. The speed, was incomprehensible. 

I opened my mouth to scream, but no noise came out. I was silently crying out, as I was in too much shock. I was in too much bliss. It felt like I was being transported into another dimension. 

My eyes rolling into the back of my head so far, it was like I could see another galaxy. My breath had been ripped from my lungs, and like I predicted, it hardly took any time at all for me to be close again. 

I was wheezing, and tensing. My back arching with a shudder. My cock wasn't even being touched, but it didn't need to be. The way he was ramming into my prostate was enough. 

My insides were screaming with pleasure, my entire body flaring with warmth. Water was cascading down my face, and I couldn't give Cold much of a warning. 

" _Urrrghhh, Cell_!". 

I didn't have to tell him. He knew. I was clenching around him harder than I had thus far. It was hard for him to move I was so tight- I could see the strain in his face. 

But he was loving it just as much as me, as it was a challenge, and a way to show off his strength. He didn't let up, snapping his hips into me over and over, my body jolting and spasming with each thrust. 

My stomach tensed and turned; the knot very tight. My whole body was shaking like a leaf in a storm, and I could not hold on. 

My breath at last was released, and I took a massive gasp of air. My noises returned with a vengeance, my eyes scrunching and my eyebrow ridges twisting together, the heat on my cheeks feeling like the harsh fires of hell. 

" _Ahhhh, ahhh, aaahhhhh, AHHHHHH_ ~!", I at last came, and it was the strongest orgasm yet. 

My cock pulsed and shot my cum all over, my mind was totally blank of all thoughts. This pleasure was intense and searing, and I felt like my body was floating. It was euphoria, total and utter paradise. 

Why the hell did I not do this before...? I knew there was no way I could know it was so good, but I felt like an idiot for rejecting Cold for so long... I knew after today; I would be hooked on this feeling. 

" _AH! CELL!_ ", Cold cried, and followed soon after with his own release. 

Grunting so very loud, pushing into me with force and passion, clenching his jaw and gasping, as his cum once again filled me. 

It was such a wonderful feeling. His face was so beautiful when he came. I could tell he hadn't done this for a long time. Or at least, with another person, and so much. He was enjoying, and embracing every second of it. 

However... he did not still himself when he came. He continued to thrust, and moaned with every movement, riding his and my own orgasm out. 

He did not stop for a break. Instead when our orgasms ended, he carried on, and hooked my legs up onto his shoulders. His arms went to the sides of my head, so he could look down upon me, right into my eyes. His forehead on my own, as my legs were hauled above me even further. 

I held onto his horns and gasped, my face twisted with shock and concern. He kept going... he did not stop. He ploughed into me deep, and with gusto. 

He wanted us to cum again, right away, and I did not complain. It was like he was trying to show off, now. Showing me how long he could go for, and showing me how amazing his stamina was. 

I was indeed, very impressed. I mewled, burying my face into the softness of the pillows as I arched myself into him, taking Cold for all he had. 

He was circling his hips into me with such tenderness and precision. Such talent and determination. He was taking out so much pent up sexual frustration on me. He was grunting, panting and huffing out of his nose. 

Again, the slick, slapping noises entering my ears, and I felt my body revel at it. The bed bannister was slamming against the wall, and I was worried we might damage something. I wanted this bed intact. 

I had to admit it, but... I wanted us to do this again. And again. And again. I had completely given in. He'd been courting me for ages, and at last, it had worked. I wanted to be his... and I wanted us to make love forever. 

I had come back from hell... and now was in heaven. I would be for all eternity, as long as he was by my side. 

Such serious emotions flooded me, as I clung to his neck for dear life. I was letting out sobs of pleasure, as his cock penetrated me over and over, making me cry tears of arousal and beginning to call his name continuously. 

"Cold! Oh, my King! Oh yes! Yes! Don't stop! Fuck me, don't stop!". 

"Nrgh... don't worry, my love... I will never stop, until you are satisfied...", he purred. 

I tensed and shuddered at his words, and he went faster. His hips like pistons, ramming me into the bed. I felt like I was slowly sinking into it. I was melting like butter. It felt _so_ _fucking good_. Such a _wonderful_ feeling. 

I didn't want it to stop. I wanted to be in a permanent state of bliss, _forever_. And right now, it felt like that. It was like being in suspended animation, with ecstasy permanently stitched into my bloodstream. 

I could not help but voice to Cold my emotions and thoughts on the situation. 

" _Ahhhh_! Cold... fuck! This feels... _so good_! I-I have never... felt so _amazing_ in all my time existing! I-I am so sorry I... that I... r-rejected you!". 

At this, Cold gasped, and thrusted deeply, his cock twitching at hearing me say this. 

" _Oh Cell_! Y-You have no idea... h-how happy that makes me, h-hearing that! Nrghh, I promise you; I-I forgive you, a-and will always be here for you, w-when you want this!", he called out. 

"I will never _not_ want this!", I told him, hugging him closer to my body, kissing up his neck and jaw, making him shudder. 

"Me neither! Y-You feel amazing!", he moaned, and ploughed me harder. 

" _Haaahhh_!", I cried. 

Screaming, "Harder, Cold! P-Please, m-more!". 

He did not deny me. His motions became very erratic. The bed felt like it was going to come apart by the hinges, it was rocking and creaking that much. 

I was moaning and gasping with every thrust. I was screaming 'yes', and 'more', over and over. While Cold kept grunting 'mine', in my ear, claiming me as his lover. 

I knew that this was it. We'd be together after this was done. I'd be his mate- his life partner. My head became fuzzy with unfamiliar chemicals at this knowledge. 

This was a different feeling and emotion all together. But it didn't take long for me to figure it out. 

The way he looked at me. How handsome he was. The way he had been treating me. I might have ignored him before, and rejected him. But I regretted it. I felt guilty. 

He had treated me like a God. And how did I return all of that? By spitting it all back in his face. I felt so awful. He was willing to give me the universe. He was giving me so much right now, and I had thrown it all back at him. 

I began to cry as we made love, my guilt so horrific. He stopped, noticing my torment. 

"What's wrong, my love...?", he asked me, very concerned. 

"N-Nothing, I'm just... really emotional. I-I feel guilty for saying no to you so many times. You treated me like royalty, and I treated you like dirt. I'm just... s-so sorry...", I sobbed. 

"My darling Cell... you have no need to be so sorry. I understand why you did so. Trust me, it was all worth the wait. I have proven myself to you- probably the most stubborn person I've ever met. Please don't be sorry. What we are doing here, and now... makes up for all of it...", he assured me, leaning down and kissing me passionately, while slowly starting to pick up pace again. 

I kissed him back feverishly, holding his face in my hands, feeling it and showing him all the love I had. Yes, that's what it was. This emotion. 

It was _love_. I... I actually _loved_ him. 

I bucked my hips so he could move more, and he took the hint. He went back to his amazing pace and force, and when he broke the kiss... I let him know how I felt. 

" _Cold_! I... I-I think... I-I'm in love with you-!". 

Cold's eyes shot open at hearing me say that. He gasped and thrust into me faster than ever. His cock pulsed and his thrusts were uneven, his breathing hitched. I think I had made him close just by saying that...

"I-I am _very_ much in love with you, Cell!", he cried, and yes... that got me close too. 

"Y-You're gonna make me cum!", I told him. 

"C-Cum with me!", he ordered of me, and held me close, pounding into me with love and passion, our noises in perfect harmony together. 

Our breathing became heavy. Panting, quickly. Our noises getting erratic and high pitched, the knots in our abdomens so very tight. 

" _Haaahh, nrrghhh, ahhh, fuck, yeeess, yeah, yessss! AHHH!_ ", I screamed, on the verge of release.

" _Hah... fuck... nrghh... urghh... ahh! Argh, hrgnn... mmmm!_ ", he grunted, and we could not take it anymore. 

Especially when he cried, "You're so perfect Cell!". 

And I shouted, "I love you, my King!". 

Yeah... we came together right away at that point, shouting to the otherworld, to the heavens, the snapping of his hips so very constant. 

_Slap, slap, slap, slap_ , over and over again swiftly, the slick noises getting so much louder when he came inside. 

I was so wet and full with cum, they were sloshing, and I came so hard you could hear mine splattering. We were holding onto one another for dear life as we trembled with pleasure, the aftershocks jolting our bodies powerfully. 

But again, Cold did not stop. He kept going. Wow, he really was living up to the promises he had made. He would fuck me until I was totally done. Until I had nothing else in me. 

And that... was _so sexy_! I surely had indeed, found the perfect lover. I felt so happy, lucky, and privileged. I would never be so rude and mean as to reject him ever again. I would make this up to him, tenfold. I would be his for all eternity. 

And one day... I'd get him back. I was at his mercy today. One other time... I'd make him mine, too. I'd be the one, to make _him_ beg. 

It got me excited. Ideas of all the things we could do in the future. All the positions. All the places we could do it. To be tied up, chained, blindfolded, and gagged... oh, the possibilities were endless! 

Cold did not stop ramming into me, for such a long time. He made me so sensitive inside, I came a lot. Every few minutes. Over, and over, and over again. 

The bed was totally soaked with the liquids of our lovemaking. I was soaked. He was soaked. I was cumming again and again, and so was he, and it felt like it would never end. 

My body was becoming numb. I was starting to lose focus and bodily function...

I may be the perfect being. I may have amazing energy. But it appeared, that even I had my limits. 

I came one more time with Cold, announcing my orgasm with a piercing cry. He moaned loudly, filling me a final time, and after that... I couldn't feel anything anymore. 

My body went totally limp. All the energy I had, was sucked away. I had nothing left, and I felt my eyes fluttering shut... and I passed out. 

I had no idea how long I was out for, but I awoke soon after. I groaned, and felt a hand stroking my cheek. I looked to the left of me to see Cold, lying next to me, smiling contently... 

"Urghh... h-how long have I been-?". 

"Only 5 minutes. Didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful...", he cooed. 

I turned away, blushing and smiling. I twiddled my thumbs with nervousness. I had just exposed myself to him in the most intimate way, yet what I was about to say was giving me butterflies. 

"U-Uhm... so, uhh... r-remember how I said I felt guilty for rejecting you...?". 

"Yes?", he hummed pleasantly. 

"I-I don't want... to reject you anymore. I have turned your love down, but... I'm not going to do that. I... I accept your offer...", I blushed, my heart pounding rapidly. 

Cold chuckled warmly, and said, "I kind of guessed that. You have no idea how happy I am, that you finally accept my offer of love...". 

I turned to face him, smiling softly. I was seriously spent. I can't believe he'd made me orgasm so much I had passed out. 

Wow... that was such an amazing feeling. I knew it boosted his ego, but he was being humble. He wanted me to feel good more than anything. 

"Thank you... I have never felt so good in my life. Not even becoming perfect felt as good as all of that...", I admitted to him. 

"I am so glad that I could do that for you!", he beamed, taking my hand in his, and kissed it. 

"Cell, my love... I promise you. As my lover, you shall receive anything your heart could possibly desire. I will give you many nights like these. I shall please you every day if you wish. I will always make sure you are loved, well looked after, and cared for", he began. 

Adding, "You mean the universe to me. No request you make will be too much. You shall stand by my side as royalty. I will do all in my power to make you happy. I shall be loyal and faithful forever. And in turn, if anyone so much as looks at you funny, I shall execute them". 

"Oh my!", I gasped. 

Asking, "Can I watch the executions?". 

"Of course, my love!", he beamed, knowing I was a sucker for violence and death. 

But he was not done flattering me, and making more promises. 

"As my lover you shall receive the best treatment. I will protect you with my life, and love you forever. You will feel so powerful, and I will spoil you so. If people do not respect you like I do, and do not agree that you are perfect... I will hang, draw and quarter them". 

My heart skipped a beat. I knew he'd follow up on these promises. I can't believe I never accepted him before. I felt like such a moron. 

Yes, it was my pride. But turns out, being with him, would spike my pride more than ever. I would be royalty, and I'd never feel so perfect. My pride would be intact, more than ever. 

Yet... I felt humble. Parts of me didn't care about all the perks that came with being the lover of a King. 

I beamed to him, and told him, "Cold... as long as I am yours... as long as you are mine, and I am with you, and by your side... I will be happy". 

It was then that he pulled me close to him, and kissed me, with utter passion, love and happiness. I really did, feel like I was all his... and he was all mine. 

"Here. I have something to show you, so we can put it to rest", he said after breaking the kiss. 

He got up, and went into one of his drawers. He pulled out something wrapped in bubble wrap. He took it out, and it turned out to be a photo frame. 

He handed it to me, and I looked at the person in the picture... and I gasped. 

It was a female Icejin, with light grey skin, magenta eyes, purple stripes along their face, with a black dome. 

"This... was your wife...?", I asked, stunned. 

"Indeed it is. My lovely Yuria. Gone too soon, taken by some vile men who ambushed us on a day out... Took me many years to stop mourning", he told me, and I could see sadness in his face. 

"Seems like you still are". 

"No, no. I am just sad she couldn't see her sons grow up to be the most feared beings in the universe! I know she'd want me to be happy and move on. But... I think she was reincarnated...". 

"Into me?". 

"Yes!". 

"That isn't possible. I was created, not born". 

"Yet you still have a soul, my love... There's a reason I knew you were her, when I met you...". 

"Why is that?", I asked, curiously. 

"Can you remember what you said to me when we first met? When I came up to greet you, and introduced myself?". 

"Uhhhh... 'what the fuck do you want'?", I asked. 

"Indeed! She said the same thing when I went up to say hello to her the first time!". 

"You're _joking_!", I gasped. 

"Nope! Not even she was in love with me right away, either. It took time to court her, as well. That's why I know her soul is within you, and why I was patient, and why I knew you'd come around eventually, with some persuasion. She did, so you would too", he told me. 

I groaned, very embarrassed. I did not believe in reincarnation. It was such a stupid idea. But the fact we were so similar in personality and looks. It was amazing. 

I looked at the photo again. She did look like me, totally- if I was an icejin, and a woman. 

"She is very beautiful", I told him. 

"Of course you think that- she looks like you!". 

I laughed, saying, "Yeah but, that's not the only reason I think so. You have good taste in people". 

"Of course I do. I only chose those who are _perfect_ ", he winked, making me blush harder. 

"But... I showed you this, so that... we can put it all to bed. I am with you now. I might believe that you are her second life, but that doesn't matter. I am with you, not her. I want you to know that I love you for who _you_ are, Cell. Not just because you make me think of her...", he explained, reassuring me. 

"O-Oh! Okay, I see. I understand, but... I never had any doubts about that. I know you don't want to be with me, because I am a second her. I knew you'd never treat me like I was her clone, or, anything like that...", I told him. 

"Oh, thank goodness... I was worried you'd think that's the only reason why I liked you...", Cold sighed with relief. 

"No, no, I knew there were other things...", I chuckled. 

"Yes. Many other things. I know for a fact, that when you rule by my side... you will be _a lot_ more brutal...", he laughed. 

"Fuck, yes", I grinned evilly. 

He smiled, seemingly actually rather turned on by that fact. He chuckled, and went to put the photo away, safe and sound. 

I did not expect him to throw it away. No. I wasn't that cruel. Memories were important. I did not want him to forget her, and I did not feel like a replacement. 

He joined me in bed after that, hugging me to his person. We kissed passionately, and I had never felt so content, and satisfied. 

I broke off the kiss, and with no more doubts, told him, "I love you...". 

"Oh Cell... I love you too... I always have. Now... uh... I think it's best we get cleaned up". 

I looked down, and realised he was right. It was a _mess_... _everywhere!_

We were both still covered in cum. We were sweating from head to toe. I was sticking to the sheets like crazy. 

"Urgh... yes... you're right. Let me just- _urghh_!", I tried to sit up, but a shooting pain coursed through my body, and I fell right back down. 

No matter how much I tried to move myself, I just couldn't. I was in agony, from my waist mostly. It was such a searing ache. 

"Hey, hey... don't try to move. You were a virgin, and I fucked you raw... so you'll hurt for a bit. I should have been more gentle with you...", Cold said, and looked a little ashamed. 

"Cold... do you _really think_ I would be happy, if you treated me _any other way_?", I asked, smirking. 

"Well, uh... I guess not", he beamed. 

"I knew what I was getting myself in for. I would have been annoyed if you treated me delicately. The pain, is _so_ worth it", I assured him. 

"Hmm... glad you enjoyed yourself". 

"I sure did! I'll probably want to do it again, once the pain has eased, you know that?". 

"I do know that. I am glad we both have similar stamina levels. You're going to be high maintenance, aren't you?", he smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Only in bed~!", I sang. 

"Then I shall be happy to please you, my darling...". 

He then went to pick me up from the bed. He nestled me against his chest, pulling me from the covered sheets, from our many orgasms. 

I couldn't even remember how many I'd had. I lost count around 15... 

He held me in his arms, in a bridal style. He kissed all along my neck, and to my mouth once again. Our tongues intertwined, and I moaned, feeling my body come to life again softly. 

I knew that being with him, he'd make me feel like the most important person in the known universe. Well, I mean... I already was! But no one else thought so but him. And he would at last, show everyone that I was. 

But honestly... I didn't care. As long as he thought I was perfect, that was enough. Because he was perfect too. We would be perfect together. 

I sighed happily, knowing our future was bright. I kissed him back, hungrily, looking forward to our life together, as he carried me to the shower...


End file.
